Starbreaker: Una explosión de clásicos
by RicardoJM
Summary: Un accidente provoca que varios personajes ficticios escapen a nuestra dimensión, y las imprudencias de Randy Razor y de Constrictor, además de la confusión y ambición de algunos visitantes, obligan al reclutamiento de un equipo de élite para enmendar la situación.
1. Jailbreak

**1\. Jailbreak**

'¡Déjenme salir, bastardos hijos de puta!' – esta orden fue acentuada con una violenta sacudida de los barrotes. 'Soy ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América…'

'Yo también, hermano, pero eso les importa un bledo,' interrumpió una voz tétrica desde un rincón de la misma celda.

'¿Y tú quién diablos eres?' rugió el primero, sin voltear, aferrando los barrotes todavía.

'Me llamo Freddy,' respondió el otro.

'Tengo que arreglarme para un compromiso, ¿me oyen malditos?', insistía desesperado su compañero, aunque no había nadie más a la vista.

'Yo puedo ayudarte,' anunció Freddy, sardónico. Al decir esto, se escuchó un tintineo. El tipo rabioso se giró un poco y percibió un destello.

'Sí, eso servirá,' espetó, ansioso, al discernir una navaja larga que Freddy chocaba sobre la cerradura de su celda.

'Pero antes, cuéntame, cuál es tu estilo, mi estimado…,' y aguardó a que su compañero se presentara formalmente.

'Soy Blackie, y llevo prisa, así que no hablemos más. Muéstrame tus habilidades.'

'¡Listo!' exclamó Freddy. '¿Contento ahora?'

Silencio absoluto. Blackie no entendía cómo había llegado ahí. Todo había sucedido tan rápido: una luz lo envolvió mientras dormitaba en su asiento a bordo de un avión hacia Bleasktone, y de pronto se encontró en una celda. Luego, su compañero de celda, un tipo flacucho con suéter a rayas y sombrero de paja, se había ofrecido a forzar la cerradura con una navaja, y justo cuando debía empezar su labor, mil destellos deslumbraron a Blackie de nuevo. Cuando recuperó los sentidos, la puerta seguía cerrada y Freddy lo admiraba satisfecho.

'Aprendí el truco en la academia del gran Zohan…'

'¡Me cago en la hostia!' chilló Blackie al reparar en el rostro chamuscado de su compañero. '¿Ellos te hicieron eso?'

'Si te refieres a nuestros captores, no,' repuso Freddy. 'Esto fue cortesía de unos vecinos provincianos, pero aquí no me han hecho nada.'

'Aún' – jadeó alguien en el pasillo, y al cabo de unos segundos más apareció un chaval greñudo, vestido de jeans, tennis y, dato curioso, una playera con la portada del disco _Jailbreak _de THIN LIZZY, evidentemente agitado a juzgar por su expresión, seguido por un hombre tosco y corpulento que cargaba una enorme escopeta.

'No teman, los vamos rescatar,' dijo el chaval, notando que Blackie retrocedió ante el hombre armado. Sin embargo, Blackie retrocedió más por asombro que por miedo, pues en las gafas obscuras de aquel hombre vio su propio reflejo. Y no le agradó lo que vio; o mejor dicho, le alarmó sobremanera lo que no vio.

Y tan absorto estaba, sospechando que se hallaba inmerso en una _Pesadilla en la calle del infierno_, que tampoco se fijó en una criatura que los vigilaba en la distancia y que se escabulló una vez abrieron la celda. Lo que sí observó fueron las hojas de acero afiladas que se proyectaban de los guantes de Freddy cuando éste les dio una palmada en el hombro a sus salvadores, y entonces Blackie cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido un minuto atrás.

'Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir,' exhortó el chaval, guiando al grupo a hacia una escalera, ante la cual se detuvieron.

'Siempre quise usar tu frase, Nate,' le dijo a su escolta.

'Preferiría que me llamaras por mi modelo, T-800,' gruñó él.

'¿Modelo?' repitió Blackie, consternado.

'Sí, soy un cyborg del futuro en una misión especial,' reveló el T-800.

'¿Y cómo debemos llamarte a ti, muchacho?,' preguntó Freddy.

'Ah, yo soy Adrián Flodden, mucho gusto en conocerlos.' En ese momento Adrián sacó su celular y se lo tendió al cyborg. 'Nate, ¿nos tomas una foto?,' y se acomodó en medio de los prisioneros recién liberados.

'Dicha petición es totalmente irrelevante para el cumplimiento de mi objetivo,' respondió el cyborg secamente.

'Con gusto la tomaré yo cuando suban,' dijo una voz femenina desde la punta de la escalera.

'¿Supongo que tú eres el modelo 96-58-94, eh?' – así abordó Freddy a la mujer que los esperaba (una pistola de grueso calibre en cada mano) en el piso de arriba, una vez que sus ojos la hubieron recorrido de pies a cabeza, estimando sus medidas. 'Soy Freddy Krueger,' añadió con un guiño, sombrero en mano, 'y sin duda tú podrías cumplirme un deseo a mí también.'

'De hecho, mi nombre es Lara Croft,' lo corrigió ella. 'Y tienes razón, bien podría prepararte un bálsamo de los antiguos incas para curar tu piel, mas una mente podrida no tiene remedio.'

'No temas a que me convierta en el hombre de tus sueños, manceba ladina,' persistió él; 'te puedo asegurar que serían fabulosos...'

'¡Basta de tonterías!,' gritó Blackie, y avanzó un paso. 'Exijo una explicación…'

'¡Caramba!,' exclamó Lara, mirándolo fijamente. '¿Tú eres Blackie Lawless? ¡Te ves tan distinto en persona!' – una fase del entrenamiento al que se sometió Lara para esta operación de rescate consistió en ver videos de WASP con la Hell Patrol.

'Lo sé,' admitió Blackie, bastante molesto. 'Es por culpa de este imbécil,' y señaló a Freddy. 'Pero voy a demandarte, sabandija inmunda, por haber estropeado mi imagen.'

Aunque Freddy en verdad sólo había tratado de ayudarlo, era obvio que Blackie no apreció su gesto. Verán, puesto que Blackie estaba muy alterado debido a que le urgía arreglarse para un compromiso, Freddy consideró que un corte de cabello era justo lo que necesitaba, y como Blackie no especificó un estilo, Freddy lo esquiló a su antojo – de modo que ahora la cabeza de Blackie evocaba un corcho. Y por eso le arrebató el celular a Adrián, para borrar la foto que les habían tomado juntos y avisarle a su manager que había decidido cancelar la gira.

Entonces Adrián, en medio de una serie de atronadoras detonaciones (Lara y el cyborg T-800 disparaban a las criaturas que se habían congregado a su alrededor, empeñadas en impedir su escape), expuso la situación: Blackie y Freddy habían sido capturados, accidentalmente, por una raza de cazadores intergalácticos llamados Depredadores. ¿Accidentalmente? Sí, pues los Depredadores habían confundido a Freddy con otro individuo al que buscaban (un mutante con garras retráctiles de adamantium, quien se hallaba entonces en Australia, grabando su propia película: _X-Men orígenes: Wolverine_); y asumieron que las sierras adheridas a los brazos de Blackie durante sus conciertos eran, igualmente, extensiones de su esqueleto, compuesto de dicho material.

Y cesó el fuego.

'Área despejada,' confirmó el T-800 tras una densa columna de humo que se alzaba del cañón doble de su escopeta.

'¡Excelente trabajo!' Adrián felicitó a sus protectores, brincando cadáveres en su camino hacia el exterior de la guarida de los Depredadores.

Ahora bien, cómo regresaron a la Tierra y cuál fue el origen de todo este alboroto es tema del próximo capítulo.


	2. Hard luck champion

**2\. Hard luck champion**

'¿Halcón Milenario, en serio?,' se burló Freddy. '¡Pero si parece más un trozo de queso rancio!'  
'Puedes quedarte aquí, zoquete,' rezongó Blackie, para quien la única objeción respecto a la nave que los llevaría de regreso a la Tierra no era su apelativo ni su aspecto, sino sus dimensiones, ya que no cabría en su hangar privado, y Blackie pretendía llegar directo a su casa, y permanecer ahí escondido del público hasta que le creciera de nuevo la melena.

Contrario a Freddy, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Lara sí aceptó la propuesta de quedarse (por ello no hubieron juegos de la serie principal de _Tomb Raider_ entre 2008 y 2013). Procedo a narrar cómo se convenció:

Mientras exploraba la guarida de los Depredadores, Lara tropezó con otro humano, mas el destino dispuso que no se trataría de cualquier humano, sino de su viejo amigo Han, un colega investigador que no se hallaba en la guarida como prisionero, sino en calidad de empleado. Han era el cocinero, y se rehusaba rotundamente a abandonar su puesto porque, declaró conmovido, al fin alguien apreciaba su talento; además, recalcó, su oficio era en sí mismo su propia recompensa, pues a menudo degustaba ingredientes nuevos para probar en sus recetas. Por su parte, la oportunidad de estudiar los hábitos y rituales de otra especie proveniente de un planeta todavía no descubierto, sus edificaciones, su lenguaje, su tecnología (y el sabor de sus presas, le susurró Han), fue demasiada tentación para ella, de modo que cubrió la vacante de lava trastes para obtener una residencia legal entre los Depredadores. Y al cabo de un tiempo se publicó en la revista El Hoyo Negro una extraordinaria monografía sobre tales criaturas bajo el título de "Diversión salvaje, retrato de una tribu de nómadas delirantes" (título que la Hell Patrol sugirió en alusión a los discos _Savage Amusement_ de SCORPIONS y _Delirious Nomad_ de ARMORED SAINT), firmada por Lara Croft, pero que incluía un prólogo de su compañero, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter - a quien, con motivo de sus predilecciones gastronómicas, le dedico la canción "Flesheater" de LIZZY BORDEN.

Pese a sus potentes turbinas el Halcón Milenario se desplazaba muy despacio, ya que, al jugar carreras con un cometa, Adrián se desvió de su ruta y casi se acabó el combustible, encima de lo cual, debido a otro altercado entre Blackie y Freddy, el GPS sideral que les había proporcionado Vaquero, piloto de los _Halcones Galácticos_, se averió, y resultó sumamente complicado ubicarse con el mapa que les mandó el Pato Dodgers en respuesta a su mensaje de auxilio (un mapa como aquél que trazó en el cortometraje animado _Pato Dodgers en el Siglo 24½_). Y claro, ese viaje azaroso a través del universo marcó un clímax en la existencia de Adrián Flodden, pues había volado al oír a DEEP PURPLE tocar "Space truckin" en vivo, mas nunca imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de vivir esa canción.

En cuanto a la misión del cyborg T-800, lo único que éste pronunció fue su blanco: Randy Razor. ¡Vaya! ¿En qué lío se había metido el idiota de Randy ahora? En el pasado, debido a sus trastadas, lo habían expulsado tanto de un bar como de un salón de videojuegos; no obstante, ¿qué pudo ser tan grave, Adrián meditaba, como para representar en la vida real una adaptación de la primera cinta de _Terminator_, con Randy Razor en el papel de Sarah Connor? Qué tal esto: su interferencia con un incidente crucial para el desarrollo de la sustancia que constituye a todo cyborg. Como Randy aún resentía el rechazo de la Hell Patrol tras desplegar él mismo su ignorancia en materia de rock (ver capítulo 6 del Libro I de _STARGAZER_), su lógica y anhelo de redimirse le dieron una idea: emular a Sam Beckett en _Viajeros en el tiempo_ (serie de televisión en la que un físico cuántico se traslada a distintas épocas y ocupa el cuerpo de alguna persona con el fin de alterar un evento; y a quien "Traveller in time" de URIAH HEEP le queda perfecto, puesto que tal canción parece hablar del dilema y ansia de Sam por volver a su casa). En fin, Randy calculaba que, si evitaba que Tony Iommi sufirera la menor lesión que amenazara su capacidad para tocar, garantizando así la integridad del pionero del heavy metal, él, Randy Razor, gracias a su sagacidad, sería condecorado como el padrino. Mas esta idea sólo corrobora que Randy era un idiota sin remedio, puesto que al impedir que Tony Iommi se rebanara las puntas de dos dedos de su mano derecha cuando era un chico de 17, Tony no tendría que reemplazar sus falanges con dedales de plástico, de modo que tampoco hubiera tenido que afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra dos o hasta tres semitonos abajo, y por lo tanto, nunca hubiera germinado el sonido lúgubre característico de BLACK SABBATH. ¿Y eso en qué manera le afectaba al T-800? Ah, como el T-800 era, en sí mismo, una mole de metal pesado, su instinto de sobrevivencia le dictó proteger contra cualquier amenaza al embrión de dicho estilo.

Los factores que coartaron el plan de Randy Razor, sin embargo, fueron su propia suerte y la consciencia ecológica del gobierno de Bleakstone. Para disminuir la emisión de contaminantes al aire, todos los vehículos debían aprobar una verificación anual - ésa era la ley; y claro, las multas por no acatar esta ley eran muy fuertes. Quizá Randy tuvo la precaución de tomar un túnel subterráneo en lugar del bulevar Paliser, donde su auto hubiera destacado en medio del tráfico al instante por su diseño estrafalario; aunque también tuvo la suerte de que en ese túnel, justo cuando él ingresó, se llevaba a cabo una persecución entre policías y una pandilla que asaltaba camiones cargados con aparatos electrónicos en las carreteras.

¡Pobre Randy! Ahora, por afirmar que conocía bien al sujeto calvo que conducía un Honda Civic como un loco al frente del grupo (¡era Dominic Toretto!), creyendo que había sido testigo del ensayo de alguna escena de la próxima entrega de _Rápido y furioso_, mas no aportar ninguna información acerca de dónde resguardaban la mercancía que robaban, la policía le imputó el cargo de obstrucción de justicia, del cual, por supuesto, quedó absuelto tras investigar los hechos. Empero, ya que no contaba con la calcomanía que lo certificaba en las condiciones adecuadas para circular en la ciudad, el DeLorean que Randy había importado clandestinamente de _Volver al futuro _acabó desahuciado en un depósito hasta que se pagara la infracción y, conforme al reglamento, le pusieran un convertidor catalítico nuevo. Dicho arreglo, no obstante, le restaría potencia al motor, de modo que no alcanzaría la velocidad necesaria para desplazarse en el tiempo - así que Randy Razor perdió su oportunidad para erigirse como el padrino del heavy metal; y se ganó, en cambio, por el giro en sus planes, la canción "Hard luck champion" de DANGEROUS TOYS como su alias.

Para ser honesto, sin embargo, esta empresa fallida de Randy tuvo un efecto colateral magnífico, pues mientras esperaba el arribo de su objetivo para eliminarlo, el cyborg T-800 le reveló a Tony Iommi que venía del año 2029, y su relato acerca de las secuelas del holocausto nuclear inspiró las canciones "Electric funeral" e "Into the Void" de BLACK SABBATH.

Y este paradójico carnaval de celebridades derivó, a su vez, de un accidente casual: todos los números de la revista El Hoyo Negro se habían compilado en una antología de 25 volúmenes, y Monique designó un anaquel alto en el centro de su librería para exhibirla, sólo que la energía que bullía en tales volúmenes trastocó el equilibrio de la atmósfera de la librería, donde otros miles de libros palpitaban igualmente, lo que indujo una erupción cuyas repercusiones, así como las estrategias para resolver los líos ocasionados, componen la presente historia.


	3. Action

**3\. Action**

Cuando Constrictor había sugerido que llamaran a un agente secreto, muy ágil e intrépido, ella pensaba en Ethan Hunt, pues determinar la ubicación de un laboratorio para frustrar el plan que un cónclave de científicos rebeldes había gestado tras el coloquio que Cons organizó por petición de su ídolo Fox Mulder, implicaba un verdadero episodio de _Misión: Imposible. _

'¡Esto es fascinante, Scully!' había exclamado Mulder, alborozado, tras estrechar la mano de cada uno de los personajes en bata blanca que asistió a dicho coloquio, el propósito de la cual era obtener información que le ayudaría a resolver un par de casos pendientes.

'En tanto que la premisa de _El último gran héroe_, sobre un niño que se mete a una película y los villanos de la misma escapan de la pantalla del cine, fue bastante boba pero divertida,' repuso ella, exasperada, 'es absolutamente ridículo creer que algo así puede suceder en realidad, o algo incluso más complicado, como asevera esta chica, que se abrió una serie de portales entre las dimensiones que habitan los productos de la industria del entretenimiento y ésta, donde nosotros primero diseñamos tales productos para consumirlos un periodo y terminar desechándolos cuando ya nos cansaron...'

'El extremo de tu pragmatismo me asombra, Scully,' contestó él, 'pues reduce la oferta de la industria del entretenimiento a meras esculturas de arena, condenadas a disolverse con la lluvia, y no reconoces la lealtad del público, factor que convierte tales productos, aunque insulsos para ti, en íconos que trascienden la esfera y el momento en que surgen.'

'Reserva tu poesía para tu cita, Mulder. Lo que reconozco, sin ser psicóloga, es la obsesión de esta chica contigo. Es obvio que con tal de complacerte ha compuesto un relato increíble,' y en tono de reproche agregó, 'y también percibo que tú, en un gesto noble, con tal de no decepcionar a tu fan, estás dispuesto a tomar en serio sus disparates. Insisto, Mulder, todo este asunto es ridículo.'

Debe asentarse que, contrario a Fox Mulder, quien había declarado de inmediato el reporte de Constrictor uno más de sus _Expedientes X_, Dana Scully lo descartaba como disparates infantiloides, ya que la odisea de su amigo Bloody (expuesta en el capítulo anterior) que Cons les contó, lejos de convencerla de que las barreras entre universos se habían desvanecido, a la escéptica de Dana Scully le había sonado como una versión alternativa de _Una noche en el museo 2_, película en la que las figuras del presidente Roosevelt, Attila, Napoleón y un faraón egipcio, junto la estatua de un filósofo griego, un tótem y el esqueleto de un dinosaurio cobran vida, mientras que en la odisea del amigo de Cons el reparto lo conformaban personajes extraídos del cine y la televisión. En cuanto a la cita que aludió Scully, Mulder había jurado que no tendría nada de romántico, puesto que su conversación giraría exclusivamente en torno a trabajo.

'¿Por qué ridículo, Scully?' preguntó Mulder con genuina curiosidad. '¿Por plantear un escenario insólito? ¿Acaso Galileo merecía que lo quemaran en la hoguera por defender una noción que la gente de su época no aceptaba y temía? Hoy sería totalmente absurdo dudar que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol, ¿cierto? Entonces, calificar como ridículo este fenómeno que ahora nos permite conocer a individuos tan extraordinarios como ellos aquí reunidos,' y sonrió amablemente a sus invitados, 'es igual de retrógrado que considerar hereje a Galileo.'

'Mulder, quizá si en lugar de meros productos de la imaginación fuera posible convocar a un grupo de investigadores o inventores, cuyo legado, como tú mismo argumentas, es irrefutable y ha contribuido de manera sustanciosa al desarrollo de la humanidad, como Louis Pasteur, Charles Darwin, Nicola Tesla o Marie Curie,' protestó ella, 'yo sería la primera en mostrar interés en hablar con ellos.'

'¿Acaso Julio Verne no fue un escritor visionario que cruzó la línea entre la ficción y la realidad?' prosiguió Mulder con su típico entusiasmo. 'En su obra describió cohetes para transportar personas a la luna, por ejemplo, y trajes para respirar bajo el agua. Nada de eso existía cuando él lo concibió en su mente. ¿Vas a negar el impacto que tuvieron sus ideas para conformar el mundo que por fortuna nos ha tocado ver a ti y a mí?'

Scully suspiró y miró al techo. No tenía sentido discutir con Fox Mulder ni tratar de hacerlo entender que se hallaba rodeado de un grupo de orates que fingían haber saltado desde otro plano. Lo mejor sería dejarlo divertirse con el juego que él mismo había propuesto.

Una vez comenzó el coloquio, Scully se acercó a Constrictor para esclarecer la identidad de uno de los participantes. Mientras que conocía la historia de Herbert West y del Doctor Moreau (salidos de un cuento de H.P. Lovecraft y de una novela de H.G. Wells, respectivamente), jamás había oído del otro tipo. Ah, se trataba del Doctor Stein, quien gozaba del afecto del público desde su lanzamiento en el 88, le explicó Constrictor, pero Scully seguía sin ubicarlo, aunque supuso, por esa referencia, además de sus líneas y colores, que aparecía en alguna caricatura. Fue hasta que concluyó el encuentro que Scully cayó en la cuenta de que este tipo era el protagonista de una canción, pues autografió las copias del disco _Keeper of the Seven Keys, Part II_ de HELLOWEEN que Crimson y Spade le tendieron, disco cuya pista 5 se titula, precisamente, "Dr. Stein".

'De acuerdo, Dana, tal vez no sea real,' concedió Cons, 'pero es un clásico de cualquier manera.'

'Exacto,' dijo Mulder, parado en medio de Crimson y Spade. 'Sin afán de refutar tu frívola sentencia sobre la cultura pop, esto debe ampliar tu perspectiva, Scully, pues mientras una tendencia en boga expira gradualmente, una pasión crece y permanece,' aquí apuntó con sus pulgares al par de muchachos que se estremecían a cada lado suyo, admirando los garabatos del Doctor Stein en sus discos, 'como su regocijo nos demuestra,' (regocijo que sólo podía compararse con el de Sméagol cuando tenía el anillo en sus manos). 'Todos tenemos pasiones,' añadió Mulder. 'Así como la mía es el ocultismo, eventos paranormales y conspiraciones del gobierno, la de estos muchachos es la música.'

En efecto, la impresión de Scully acerca de los invitados de Mulder fue correcta; no obstante, en tanto que charlar casualmente con alguien orate puede resultar divertido e inocuo, alentar a tres científicos chiflados a discutir sobre sus pasiones (en concreto, reanimación de cadáveres, injerto de partes animales en humanos y viceversa, y clonación), encendió una flama que debían apagar antes de que se propagara. Verán, tras comentar sus hallazgos, a este cónclave de científicos se le ocurrió realizar un experimento en conjunto, el cual, de lograrse, tendría consecuencias espeluznantes, pues consistía en lo siguiente: el Doctor Moreau combinaría miembros de diversos sujetos en un solo cuerpo; luego, tras esa operación, sería el turno de Herbert West para reanimar al híbrido recién confeccionado; y por último, el Doctor Stein se encargaría de clonarlo hasta formar un ejército. Lo único ridículo en torno a este experimento, si me permiten expresar mi opinión al respecto, es el principio misericordioso que rigió el proceder de los tres científicos, pues acordaron respetar a toda criatura que respirara y no infligirle dolor alguno dentro de su laboratorio, de modo que aquellas criaturas que aportaran piezas a su modelo ya debían estar muertas cuando las examinaran para seleccionar qué piezas podían servir. Observar este principio, sin embargo, les hubiera complicado un poco las cosas de no ser porque Shang Tsung, el hechicero de _Mortal Kombat _que absorbe almas para mantenerse joven, auspició el experimento y se comprometió a suministrar él mismo la materia prima en las condiciones estipuladas (arreglo sencillo, puesto que Shang Tsung preservaba, en un estanque de oxometileno, a todos los gladiadores caídos en sus torneos).

'¿Y este Shang Tsung,' inquirió Scully, con una risita, 'de qué leyenda dijeron que es fugitivo?'

'¿Dónde estabas durante la primera mitad de los noventa, Scully? Por sus elementos gore, la serie de _Mortal Kombat_ causó sensación en los salones de videojuegos...'

'¿Acaso se te olvida, Mulder, que fue entonces cuando me asignaron como tu compañera?' lo interrumpió ella. 'Lamento que mi deber como médica forense del FBI no me haya dejado tiempo de ocio suficiente para frecuentar esos salones y compartir ese fervor.'

En fin, la riña entre Fox Mulder y Dana Scully acabó hasta que un arribo los distrajo. Como mencioné al inicio de este capítulo, requerían del temerario Ethan Hunt para impedir una catástrofe. O al menos Ethan fue la opción que Constrictor, tras evaluar la situación a conciencia, estimó apropiada. Empero, debido a la premura con que Cons despachó a Crimson y a Spade en busca de Ethan, no les anotó su nombre, asumiendo que bastaría con el perfil que les había proporcionado. A su regreso más tarde, Crimson y Spade admitieron que gracias a dos detalles que Cons destacó del perfil, fue fácil cumplir su encomienda. Y entonces el agente secreto que habían traído para salvarlos de un reino de terror hizo de su entrada, con la canción "Action" de SWEET de fondo, un espectáculo grandilocuente (_Do you want, do you waaant action?_), bailando sobre las luces que un calidoscopio en rotación proyectaba en el piso (_I've got what everybody needs_), en medio de una nube de humo blanco (_Satisfaction guarantees_), y con una chica desgalichada ejecutando una coreografía grotesca debido al agarrotamiento de su torso, brazos y piernas (_That everybody wants a piece of the actiooon!_)_._

No, no era una broma. Y tampoco un error. Crimson y Spade se habían apegado a las instrucciones de Constrictor (excepto porque aprovecharon el pasaje mágico para visitar a Mumm-Ra, archienemigo de los _ThunderCats_, en su pirámide y recomendarle una bebida energizante), y aquel individuo jubiloso, ataviado en un traje de terciopelo azul, sostenían ellos, cubría cabalmente cada punto indicado en el perfil. Vaya, para ser justos, Crimson y Spade no se habían confundido, sino que, simplemente, sus juicios estéticos y los de ella no concordaban. Dos pequeños detalles marcados con un círculo en el perfil, aunque de pura guasa, puesto que las circunstancias en las que se hallaban en ese momento los volvían superfluos ("se viste con estilo y es un hombre muy apuesto"), fueron el motivo por el que, en lugar de contar con las habilidades de Ethan Hunt, ahora dependiera de Austin Powers, hombre internacional de misterio, contener el avance de la legión de abominaciones engendradas por el Doctor Moreau, Herbert West y el Doctor Stein.


	4. Live Undead

**4\. Live Undead**

'¡Groovy!' chilló Austin, ajustándose el paño de seda atado a su cuello y que le cubría el pecho; y su estúpida sonrisa delataba que Dana Scully lo había cautivado. '¡Una peliroja!'

Una sensación de igual magnitud fue la que Ethyl, la chica entumecida, causó con Fox Mulder y Constrictor. Tras tocar la piel debajo de sus harapos raídos, Mulder pronunció que Ethyl, conforme a su propio tema, era _tan frígida como una paleta Eskimal_ \- y en un susurro le confesó a Constrictor que, como su carrera de groupie había fracasado, él no podría averiguar si la siguiente línea también era correcta; y esto provocó una carcajada de ambos.

'Ethyl es otro clásico, Scully,' Mulder le comentó una vez que ésta logró zafarse de su cita con el hombre internacional de misterio. 'Un clásico extraído de _Welcome to my nightmare_.'

'¿Dónde estabas en el 75, Dana?' espetó Cons, deslumbrada por la perplejidad que el semblante de Scully reflejaba, pues era insólito para Constrictor que alguien cuya adolescencia había transcurrido en aquellos años no se hubiera contagiado de la euforia desatada por ese disco de ALICE COOPER (_Welcome to my nightmare_ contiene la canción "Cold Ethyl", acerca de una muchacha muerta que Alice conserva en su refrigerador y con quien mantiene un romance; un clásico en tanto que la eficacia de su fórmula radica en la fusión de lo macabro con lo chusco). Sin embargo, durante su adolescencia Dana Scully fue inmune al virus que infectó a Cons tres décadas después del brote original (ya que Constrictor, nacida en el 86, se volvió fan de ALICE COOPER en el otoño de 2003 por intervención de Adrián Flodden, como se narra en el Libro I de _STARGAZER_).

'¡Vaya ironía, Scully!'

'Lo sé, Mulder,' respondió ella y se giró hacia Constrictor. 'Por el modo en que hablaste, jovencita, cualquiera pensaría que fuimos juntas a la secundaria.'

Empero, la ironía que Mulder señaló concernía a otro aspecto. Como bien lo sabía ella, Mulder había consultado registros antiguos de rituales vudú, mas ninguno de tales registros citaba un prodigio semejante al que Austin Powers, con sus encantos, había suscitado. Mientras que Ethyl revivió y abandonó su residencia en el disco al que pertenecía debido a la atracción que el hombre internacional de misterio ejercía en ella sin maquinaciones, Mulder enunció su cavilación, Dana Scully había repudiado el acoso de Austin tajantemente. Ahí estaba la ironía.

'¿Insinúas que en un cadáver se albergan y se agitan más emociones que en mí, Mulder?' contestó Scully, ofendida.

Muy contentos, en cambio, Crimson y Spade no se resistieron a Austin Powers; es decir, cedieron a la tentación de unas vacaciones con él en un sitio perfecto para poner en práctica los trucos que les había enseñado – y pese a que no anunciaron cuál era su destino, la última canción que habían tocado en Spotify antes de su partida lo revelaba: "Planet of women" de ZZ-TOP.

El enfado y decepción de Constrictor se disiparon rápidamente al discernir cuán convenientes habían resultado los desatinos de Crimson y Spade después de todo, ya que gracias a su fisgoneo se había enterado de que el Doctor Stein, el Doctor Moreau y Herbert West se refugiaban en un alcázar infestado de monstruos (con tal de que dejaran de revolver su colección de objetos místicos, Mumm-Rah les mostró en su caldera dónde se hallaban aquellos tres científicos e instó a sus visitas a marcharse con el pretexto de que volvieran esa información una ventaja y cogieran al cónclave por sorpresa); luego, el magnetismo de Austin Powers le había procurado una chica que, por su estampa, bien podría mezclarse entre las criadas demacradas y notificarle vía WhatsApp los movimientos al interior del alcázar, de modo que ella, Constrictor, preparara un asalto infalible.

El primer paso fue reclutar a su equipo. Desafortunadamente, Dante, el mercenario cazador de demonios del videojuego _Devil May Cry_, declinó la invitación debido a un compromiso previo (asesinar a Sanctus, el sumo sacerdote de una cofradía), así que Cons emprendió la toma del alcázar y el exterminio de sus habitantes mutantes junto a otras dos damas oriundas de sus películas favoritas: Alice, de _Resident Evil_, y Selene, de _Inframundo_.

¡Vaya! Por un instante a Cons le pareció que un espejo la confrontaba, un espejo que flotaba en el aire y que agrandaba la ilustración que revestía su pecho como un escudo (llevaba puesta una playera con la portada del disco _Live Undead_ de SLAYER impresa en ella); mas como se había cerrado la chamarra con el fin de cobijarse del viento helado que soplaba en ese paraje, lo que veía acercarse era una brigada de zombis contra intrusos - lo cual significaba, infirió, que Ethyl la había traicionado, alertando al cónclave de su inminente ataque. Mas Constrictor estaba equivocada. Ethyl había sido astuta, sólo que, como no sabía manejar el dispositivo que le habían prestado, se lo tendió al mayordomo del alcázar, el fantasma Beetlejuice, y le dictó el mensaje para Cons; y Beetlejuice, como recompensa por su asistencia y promesa por su silencio, quiso a Ethyl por esposa, pero Ethyl le sería fiel a Austin Powers, así que Beetlejuice, para desquitarse del desaire de Ethyl, la acusó de espionaje y conspiración, y repitió a sus jefes el mensaje que había enviado.

Para avanzar con discreción y sin angustia por agotarse las municiones, Alice, Constrictor y Selene habían escogido espadas como sus instrumentos de batalla en lugar de pistolas y rifles. Cuando habían descuartizado cien bestias, sin embargo, Constrictor solicitó refuerzos, pues empezaban a cansarse y todavía no llegaban a las puertas del alcázar. De pronto, literalmente, tres vengadores cayeron del cielo.

'¡Gracias, Eddie!' Y Quake levantó su pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien al piloto que sobrevolaba el campo de la masacre en la avioneta que lo había llevado a él y a otros dos tipos hasta ahí. Este piloto era la mascota de IRON MAIDEN en su faceta del sencillo "Aces High". En cuanto a los tipos que llegaron con él, no hizo falta que Quake los presentara, pues Constrictor también conocía los videojuegos de donde los recogió tras recibir su petición de refuerzos: el samurai con un brazo mecánico era Yoshimitsu, de _Tekken_ y _Soul Calibur_, y el bárbaro que blandía un hacha enorme era Kratos, de _God of war_.

Y tampoco fue necesario que Quake disparara su bazuca para derribar las puertas del alcázar, ya que éstas se abrieron de par en par, escupiendo al único espantajo elegante en la nómina del cónclave (junto a los guiñapos que envolvían a los zombis comunes, el traje con franjas blancas y negras del mayordomo pasaba como elegante). Aunque claro, si el hombre con la máscara de hockey sobre su rostro lo pescaba, le tallaría franjas iguales en su propia piel, así que Beetlejuice corría despavorido. Sediento de carne fresca en la cual hendir su machete sin tener que esperar hasta el próximo _Viernes 13_, Jason Voorhees no vaciló en postularse como gerente de control de calidad de los experimentos del Doctor Stein, Herbert West y el Doctor Moreau, y se distinguió en ese cargo por su criterio infalible (si lo liquidaba sin dificultad, el modelo era basura). Sin embargo, cuando Beetlejuice le ordenó ejecutar a Ethyl, Jason se sublevó, pues la reconoció como su semejante: ambos habían vuelto a la vida, además de que ALICE COOPER había grabado un tema para su sexta cinta ("He´s back (The man behind the mask)", última pista del disco _Constrictor_).

Una vez que expulsó a Beetlejuice del alcázar, Jason, enardecido, se sumó a la escaramuza por mero deporte. Y tal fiereza se concentró en el campo de batalla que se formó un remolino cuya esencia eran las 9 canciones del disco _Ruler of the Wasteland_ de CHASTAIN, mismas que retumbaban como si este remolino que abarcaba el campo entero fuera un amplificador.

Mientras tanto en Bleakstone, ajeno al progreso de la misión de Cons, Fox Mulder meditaba sobre el desenlace de su cita, comiendo semillas de girasol. ¿Se volverían a ver? ¿Cuándo debería llamarla de nuevo? ¿Estaría molesta con él? ¿Debía disculparse por lo que había ocurrido, aunque no fuera culpa suya? ¿O, tal vez, debió llevarla a otro lugar? Scully se burlaría del incidente, por supuesto, empezando por el nombre del bar, Hangar 18, y alegaría que dicho incidente fue parte de la misma broma. Pero Mulder sabía que todo fue, de verdad, una reacción espontánea a un estímulo igualmente casual del ambiente, no un embuste orquestado para mofarse de él; una reacción bastante natural en ella si se toma en cuenta su trabajo, razonaba Mulder. En breve, lo que ocurrió fue una sincronía entre la obsesión de Fox Mulder y la selección de canciones que Lady Blizzard, la DJ de Hangar 18, había programado para esa velada. Verán, la cita de Mulder acabó en una conmoción debido a que Lady Blizzard tocó la canción "Aliens" de WARLORD, y la teniente Ripley creyó que oía una transmisión genuina que advertía de una invasión (_the aliens, the aliens are heeere!_); y entonces casi acribilla a un chaval al atisbar un semblante familiar que se asomaba a mitad de su torso (este chaval tenía la portada del disco _No world order_ de GAMMA RAY en su playera).

Sin embargo, en tanto que el sobresalto de la teniente Ripley no duró más que un par de minutos, quien sí quedó perturbado de por vida fue Neil May. ¿Lo recuerdan, el periodista que vituperó a Adrián Flodden en un artículo y trató de ganarse el amparo del tío de Monique con boletos para un concierto en el Libro I de _STARGAZER_? Pues ahora el muy cretino pretendía ostentar el cargo de canciller cuando Shang Tsung hubiera conquistado el mundo, así que se había infiltrado en el alcázar con el propósito de vigilar a los científicos y elaborar reportes diarios para congraciarse con el futuro emperador. ¡De no haber sido por aquella chiquilla friki! Si se hubiera conformado con aniquilar el ejército de no-muertos, deploraba Neil May, sin arrasar el alcázar, al menos le quedaría un premio de consolación. Pero Constrictor también decidió erradicar todo vestigio del laboratorio y de cuanto ahí se había desarrollado, de modo que Quake descargó su bazuca sobre cada torre y muralla, sepultando bajo las ruinas el acervo fotográfico y de video en que Neil May fundaría el documental que lo haría brillar en su profesión, un proyecto que había ofrecido a todos los canales de televisión de Bleakstone, además de cadenas internacionales.

Sumido en la vergüenza, ya que su editor lo exhortó a ver un psiquiatra cuando entregó su crónica de la semana, Neil May deambuló por las calles hasta detenerse frente a la librería de Monique, donde trabajaba Constrictor, a quien le achacaba su desdicha, por lo que le tomó una foto que subió a Instagram con el hashtag _starbreaker._

'¡Como la canción de JUDAS PRIEST!' chilló Spade al escuchar cómo denominó el reportero a Cons.

'¡Estupendo!' la felicitó Crimson; '¡ahora tú también eres un clásico!'

Y todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo por una pequeña y peluda novedad: en su carrera con el cometa, Adrián sacó de curso a otra nave con la que casi choca sin darse cuenta – y esta nave, fuera de control, ya no acabó su recorrido en la cochera de la familia Tanner (como en la serie de televisión _ALF_), sino, precisamente, en la sala de la Madhouse, donde la Hell Patrol y el nativo de Melmac se sientan a comer pizza y helado mientras yo escribo estas últimas líneas y Robotina, la criada de _Los Supersónicos_, alza los escombros que quedaron luego de los ajustes que hizo Tim "el hombre herramienta" Taylor, el reparador experto del programa _Mejorando la casa _que contrataron para incrementar la potencia de su estéreo.

Quizá, ¿por qué no?, _STARGAZER: Una sátira rock _adquiera más adelante el mismo estatus que Constrictor se ganó aquí (¡un clásico de la vieja escuela!). En cualquier caso, yo me encargué de que en cada libro de dicha serie abundaran referencias a íconos de distintas esferas.


End file.
